Almas Gemêas
by Pinkuro
Summary: Uma pessoa pode sofrer muito, sua vida inteira, mas quando encontra sua alma gêmea pode se esquecer de todas as suas dores e junto com ela enfrentar seus maiores temores. Apesar de precisarem de uma ajudinha de vez em quando... KaixOCxBroklyn
1. Quando te Conheci

**Notas da Autora: **Beyblade não me pertence, bla bla bla, tá bom, aqui estou com mais uma fanfic com pares KaixOCxBroklyn, TysonxHilary e quem sabe outros pares heteros, bom leiam, espero que gostem.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 1 Quando te conheci

---------------------------------------------------------------

Olhos vermelhos se abriram, o dia amanhecera novamente, e com isso mais um dia que desejaria não estar acordado, mais nesse dia não sentia isso, sentia que algo de bom, iria acontecer, apesar de não saber exatamente o que era, e que provavelmente era apenas sua imaginação.

"Porque?" Era o que Kai Hiwatari sempre se perguntava "Porque eu? O que eu fiz?"

"Você sabe o que fez, agora ande, está na hora do café da manhã." Dizia um homem velho, em um tom cruel.

"Tudo bem, eu já vou." Foi tudo que disse antes de sair pegou uma torrada sua mochila e foi para a escola, o sinal bateu, entrou e sentou em sua respectiva carteira.

"Oi Kai, como foi o fim de semana?" Disse um garoto de pele morena e cabelo azul marinho, quase pretos

"Hum."

"Mal humorado..."

"Oi Kai, oi amorzinho."

"Oi Hil." Diz dando um beijo em sua namorada.

"Pelo amor de deus aluguel um quarto." Fala Kai bem mal humorado

"Qual é o seu problema Kai, você está mais insuportável que o normal." Diz a garota.

"Não te interessa." Foi tudo que disse antes no sinal bater e todos se sentarem.

"Bom alunos, a partir de hoje teremos uma nova aluna conosco. Entre por favor." Então entrou uma garota de cabelos cor bordo levemente encaracolados, pele rosada e olhos castanhos parecidos a duas pedras Âmbar. "Esta é Linda Smith, ela veio dos Estados Unidos."

"Prazer, espero que sejamos bons amigos." Disse a garota fazendo saudação se curvando sua cintura a todos.

"Bem Linda vamos ver onde se sentará..." Disse o professor procurando uma carteira vazia "A sim do lado de Kai."

Então se sentou, nesse momento Kai sentiu algo que nuca sentira antes, uma coisa diferente, mas também uma coisa muito boa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então anoiteceu Kai, estava em seu quarto, com os olhos no teto, mas não vendo nada, apenas pensando naquela garota nova. Até que a porta se abriu, era seu avô.

"Kai, meu neto, você sabe que desde que seus morreram você vive comigo, certo?"

"Sim."

"Também sabe, que aqui, nessa casa eu te dou tudo, e só o que eu peço, é que me obedeça."

"Sim, mas..."

"Mas nada, você sabe o que fez, e pagará por isso." Fala o velho tirando cordas de seus bolsos, amarrando-as nos pulsos e nos tornozelos de Kai, prendendo-o em sua cama, deixando-o com as costas para cima.

"Mas, vovô..."

"Mas nada, esse é seu castigo." Disse desta vez tirando um chicote do bolso. "Lembrem se do que fez."

Ele começou a chicotear as chicotear de Kai, enquanto este gritava de dor.

"Ahh" Gritava Kai, com todas as suas forças, apesar de tentar conter, até que começou a sair lágrimas de seus olhos. "Mas vovô, eu já não lhe pedi desculpas?"

"Desculpas não vão apagar o que você fez a seus pais, e a mim também."

"Mas eu era muito pequeno, não sabia diferenciar o certo do errado." Continuava a chorar.

"Pequeno, mas não burro, e você sabia sim o que era errado." E voltou a golpea-lo. "E mesmo assim o fez."

"Ahh." Kai gritava cada vez mais forte, junto com suas lágrimas, que molhavam cada vez mais o seu pálido rosto

----------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Kai foi a escola, seu corpo estava muito doido do dia anterior. Procurava um lugar para sentar, estava na hora do almoço e estava com fome. Andava até que viu um lugar num banco, mas havia mais alguém nele.

"Linda..." Disse bem baixo, como um sussurro, se aproximou e falou com ela. "Esse lugar, está vazio?"

"Sim...pode sentar se quiser." Disse Linda timidamente, mas Kai percebeu que havia mais ali que simples timidez, então resolveu perguntar.

"O que foi, algum problema?"

"Hã? Não, não é nada só que to passando por uns dias ruins, sabe acabei de me mudar lá da Filadélfia, sinto falta de lá."

"Entendo, mais logo sentirá como se fosse em casa."

"Espero."

Kai e Linda conversaram um pouco naquele dia, Kai parecia muito tímido, e Linda triste.

Até que a aula acabou. Linda saiu da escola, para ir a sua casa, mas no caminho viu alguém familiar.

"Broklyn...o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Hã" Riu "Vim ver minha namorada. Por que não gosta mais de mim?" Disse este último com um tom macabro no rosto.

"Não, querido, é claro que eu te amo..." Disse assustada.

"Então vamos..." Disse de um jeito que deu mais medo ainda em Linda.

--------------------------------------**continua----------------------------------------------**

**Notas da Autora:** Bom, é isso aí, tomara que tenha m gostado. Me mandem reviews, por favor, tá pessoal?


	2. Sofrimento

**Notas da Autora: **Bom, tá aqui o 2º cap, espero que gostem, comecem a ler:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 2 Sofrimento 

Linda estava deitada em sua cama pensando no que acabara de acontecer, Brooklyn, aquele cara que um dia amara tanto, havia a obrigado a fazer aquilo com ele. Ela começava a chorar nesse momento.

"Por que? Por que você fez isso? Por que você faz isso comigo, mesmo sabendo que eu não quero?" Disse ela chorando fortemente.

"Não quer? Linda você não tem querer, lembre-se de que eu fui que te salvei, depois daquele acidente que matou seus pais...você não sobreviveria sem mim..." Diz ele num tom cruel a Linda.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Em outro lado da cidade também havia um jovem que sofria muita dor.

"Kai hoje faz exatamente 12 anos que tudo ocorreu, que você arruinou a não a minha nem a dos seus pais, mais a sua..." Dizia o velho ao seu neto com muito ódio "Você no dia que os matou, arruinou sua vida para sempre, e além de acabar com eles, também estragou meus negócios, já que ninguém vai querer fazer negócios com um velho que tem um neto assassino..."

"Então é por isso! Por isso me odeia tanto! Por que eu arruinei seus negócios..." Dizia Kai com amargura. "Por as notícias correm rápido e todas as pessoas com quem você negociava souberam e você foi obrigado a se aposentar."

"Sim...e por que você matou a única pessoa que importava a mim nesse mundo." Disse ele com cada vez mais ódio no rosto.

Voltaire, o velho pegou o bastão que tinha, e com Kai amarrado na cama de costas e sem camisa, ele começou a bater nele com o tal bastão.

'_Por que? Por que eu fiz aquilo com eles, podiam ser o que fossem, mas não mereciam o que eu fiz com eles...' _Pensava Kai se martirizando pelo que fez a seus pais

-------------------------------**Flash Back**-------------------------------

'_Por que eles não ligam pra mim? Por me esquecem nessa gigantesca casa?' _Eram os pensamentos de um garoto de 5 anos chamado Kai '_Eles não me amam?'_

"Kai chegamos, como foi seu dia?" perguntou um homem de cabelos negros ao pequeno garotinho.

"Bem papai, mas por que vcê demorou tanto, estava com saudades..." Disse o garotinho fazendo um biquinho com sua boca.

"Tive trabalho, meu deus filho, você só reclama faço isso por você não vê é para te sustentar." Disse uma mulher de cabelos iguais aos do garotinho, mais maiores atrás, entrando no recinto.

"A sua mãe tem razão, pare de reclamar, e entenda que tudo é por você." Dizendo isso, eles saíram do quarto de Kai indo para o deles.

"Aquele pirralho sabe apenas reclamar." Dizia uma mulher mal humorada.

"Tem razão, não sabe que se não tivesse nascido, não precisaríamos trabalhar tanto para ficar longe desta casa, longe dele."

Era o que diziam aqueles dois, sem saber que o chamado 'pirralho' estava ali atrás da porta, escutando tudo. Logo os dois entraram no banho juntos. Foi quando o pequeno Kai entrou no quarto.

'Aqueles dois, eu sabia, eles não gostam de mim, querem ficar longe de mim, por isso trabalham tanto...bom, vou garantir que fiquem bem longe de mim...e por muito , muito tempo.'Pensou Kai friamente enquanto xeretava a gaveta da escrivaninha do quarto de seus pais, até que achou o que procurava, o pegou e sentou-se na cama de seus pais, até eles acabarem seus banhos.

Os pais de Kai demoraram uns 30 minutos para acabar o banho e colocar suas roupas. Enquanto isso, Kai aproveitou o tempo para preparar o que planejava.

"Filho! O que foi? Algum problema?" Perguntou o pai de Kai ao ver seu filho em seu quarto. "Filho o que foi, largue isso!" Disse ao ver o que seu filho tinha nas mãos

"Seu pai tem razão, largue essa arma..." Disse a mãe dele com uma voz tremida, estava com medo do que seu filho poderia fazer com aquela arma.

"hahaha" Riu o garotinho achou as expressões de seus pais divertidas "Até parece, só vou largar depois do que eu fizer com ela." Disse ele, então apontou a arma para seu pai e atirou, foi certeiro, sem perder tempo virou a arma um pouco pro lado matou sua mãe, tudo isso em uns 3 segundos no máximo.

-------------------------------**Fim do** **Flash Back**-------------------------------

'Coitados...eu sinto muito, pelo que eu fiz a vocês, papai, mamãe...me arrependo tanto do que eu fiz, e acreditem pago até hoje por esse erro.'

Voltaire continuava a bater nele, não só com um bastão mas com todo o tipo de coisas, chicotes, dava uma pezada muito forte, nas costas deles, e por fim pegou uma faca e o arranhou todo com ela, fazendo um desenho com esta, antes pegar se bastão novamente e continuar batendo nele até ele ficar inconsciente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do outro lado da cidade havia uma jovem muito infeliz por sua vida e que, desejava, desesperadamente por algo que mudasse para ela.

Linda andava pelas ruas da cidade, enquanto pensava naquele garoto, que foi tão gentil com ela quando conversaram na escola.

'Kai, não entendo porquê eu não paro de pensar em você desde que te conheci, parecia que já nos conhecíamos a tanto tempo...'

Linda se sentou em um banco enquanto pensava sobre sua vida, naquela época, naquele momento que mudou toda sua vida.

-------------------------------**Flash Back**-------------------------------

Uma garota de 10 anos chorava desesperadamente, enquanto gritava em pequenos espaços de tempo pelos seus pais. Naquele instante um jovem de uns 18 anos passou por ali e decidiu falar com a pequena menina.

"Olá garotinha, por que choras tanto?" Perguntou o jovem ruivo a garotinha "Qual seu nome?"

"Meu nome...é Linda...estou chorando porque meus pais morreram, e eu quero eles de volta..." Disse Linda ainda soluçando. "E agora eu tenho que ficar num lugar horrível, eu não quero ficar lá, daí eu Fugi..."

"Tudo bem Linda, sabe seus pais não podem voltar, mas se quiser eu posso te ajudar, meu nome é Brooklyn."

"Sério! Que bom eu gostaria..." Disse ela abrindo u pequeno sorriso.

"Então venha comigo..." Disse antes de dar a mão para ela acompanha-la até sua casa, tudo o caminho, foi com um sorriso malicioso.

-------------------------------**Fim do** **Flash Back**-------------------------------

'eu fui tão idiota, nunca deveria ter aceitado aquele convite, se bem que eu não tinha muita escolha...'

Ela continuava pensando em sua vida tanto que não vi que um garoto que conhecia passar por, vê-la e decidir falar com esta.

"Olá Linda, parece triste..." Disse o jovem.

"Hã, ah olá Kai, quer se sentar?"

"Pode ser..."

"Então tudo bem está meio abatido..."

"Ènnn...Não é nada, e além disso perguntei primeiro..." Disse ele fazendo um sorrisinho falso.

"É bem, é como eu já te disse é só saudades..." Mentiu bem falsamente.

"Se você diz...mas sabe... eu acho legal falar com você...sinto como se já te conhecesse, é tão estranho..."

"Eu também... mas bem tenho que ir até logo..."

"Até logo"

E Linda foi para sua casa, Kai ficou ali pensando por um bom tempo, suas feridas ainda doíam, estava cansado também, mas só pela pequena conversa com Linda, ele já se sentia muito melhor.

--------------------------------------------**Continua**------------------------------------------**  
**

**Notas da Autora: **Bem o que acharam? Tô tentando fazer todas maiores, então no próximo provavelmente vai tá maior. Mandem Reviews e me digam o que acharam tá?


	3. A Chegada de Anna Dark

**Notas da Autora: **Oi, desculpem a demora, mais aqui está o 3º cap. Leiam:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 3 A chegada de Anna Dark**

Kai estava sentado em um banco na praça pensando em sua vida.

'_Como será que seria, se eu não tivesse feito aquilo com eles?' _Era o que ele pensava tristemente.

Enquanto estava sentado pensando em sua vida, um cachorro de raça black Retriever veio até onde estava, fazendo com que 'voltasse ao mundo real'.

Ele latia em sua perna sem parar, com a língua para fora, Kai, quando o viu, o acariciou.

"Que gracinha." Falou a si mesmo.

"Shad, Shad. Cadê você?" Chamava uma garota de cabelo castanho escuro pelos ombros e encaracolado, seus olhos esverdeados, a pele clara, vestia uma saia jeans que ia até em baixo dos joelhos, botas cano longo, de couro negro, uma blusa de gola alta de cor verde musgo, com a manga dobrada até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo, uma camisa preta até um pouco em baixo da cintura por cima, com mangas japonesas, uma corrente com um pingente de crucifixo, brincos de cruz também, algumas pulseiras, e anéis, um relógio de ponteiro no pulso direito. "Você está aí.Shad." Disse indo até onde estava Kai com o cachorrinho.

"Então ele é seu. É muito bonito." Disse quando a cachorrinha ia até ela.

"Sim é. Desculpe me chamam de Anna Dark, por gostar de gostar como músicas góticas, e coisas do gênero... qual é o seu?" Disse pegando seu cachorro no colo.

"Coisas góticas, nossa não parece, mas o meu é Kai Hiwatari, prazer em conhece-la."

"O prazer é meu."

"Anna, vamos, senão vamos nos atrasar!" Gritou um garoto um pouco mais velho do que Kai, que tinha cabelos laranjas e olhos verde-mar.

"Tudo bem irmão Brooklyn!" Gritou ela, quando o viu.

"Olha você aí." Disse ao ver sua irmã.

"È eu vim pegar Fifi que saiu correndo para cá. E este é Kai irmão." Disse sinalizando quem era "Kai este é Brooklyn, meu irmão." Apresentou Anna virando para Kai.

"Olá, prazer...Kai..." Disse Brooklyn "Vamos Anna." Disse pegando a mão de sua irmã e indo embora a puxando.

Eles foram embora, enquanto deixando Kai voltar pensar em sua vida.

'_Que coisa ridícula, que patético eu sou ficar me lamentando, eu vou embora daqui, dar uma volta...' _Pensou irritado consigo mesmo, antes de se levantar e sair daquele lugar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Estamos aqui Anna, bem vinda a sua casa de agora em diante!" Dizia Brooklyn a sua irmã. "E essa é Linda, minha namorada, mas eu já falei dela a você não é?" Disse assinalando a garota que fazia seu dever de casa na mesa da sala, muito concentrada no que fazia.

"Sim já falou." Respondeu com um sorriso.

"Linda, não seja mal educada, diga oi pelo menos a sua futura cunhada." Disse nervoso Brooklyn a Linda.

"O que? Desculpe estava concentrada aqui. Olá, você é a irmã de Brooklyn, Anna, não é?" Disse ela se virando para ver os dois. "Prazer ele fala muito de você." Disse sorrindo e estendendo sua mão.

"O prazer é meu. Tomara que nos demos bem, vou começar a estudar amanhã na sua escola, quem sabe ficamos na mesmo sala!" Disse apertando a mão estendida de Linda.

"É mesmo, seria bom!"

"Ah e esse cachorrinho é o Shad, desculpe esqueci de apresenta-los!"

"É eu imaginava quem seria esse lindo cachorrinho." Disse acariciando a cabeça dele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Linda e Anna foram a escola, e, por uma, incrível coisa, que chamamos de destino, fez as duas ficarem na mesmo sala.

Anna foi apresentada a turma, e sentou de Kai e uma carteira atrás ao lado de Anna.

Na hora do lanche Kai estava sentado comendo sozinho.

'Que droga, meu corpo, dói tanto...não consigo quase nem me mexer, ontem meu avô exagerou, apenas porque eu passei dez minutos da hora da chegada em casa.' Pensava ele.

Enquanto isso Anna e Linda conversavam, não muito longe donde estava Kai.

Anna olhava atentamente aquele jovem de cabelos de tons dois sentado no banco a sua frente.

"O que foi Anna?" Perguntou Linda percebendo o olhar tão atento de sua amiga.

"Nada, mas é que eu vi aquele garoto outro dia, o nome dele é Kai não é?"

"Sim, é sim, como sabe?"

"Nos encontramos ontem."

"Ah ta..."

"Mas como andam as coisas entre você e Brooklyn? Não parece muito feliz ao lado dele..."

"Por que pergunta? Está tudo bem sim..." Mentiu Linda

"Linda eu conheço o irmão que eu tenho, e posso perceber que você está infeliz..."

"bem é que..." Dizia um pouco insegura "Sabe? Brooklyn é um pouco, exagerado..."

"É...eu sei...Mas mudando de assunto, você parece gostar de Kai... notei ciúme quando me perguntou porque eu olhava para ele..." Disse Anna sorrindo

"É bom..." Gaguejou Linda, mais vermelha que um tomate.

"Eu sabia! Mas nele, também...se nota um semblor de tristeza..." Disse fazendo seu rosto se tornar sério.

----------------------------------------------**Continua**----------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora: **Bom eu sei foi meio curto, mas o próximo eu faço mas longo.

Agora as reviews:

**Littledark: **Poisé, Kai matou os pais, e Brooklyn, também me dá nos nervos, eu odeio ele... E não se preocupe, Linda contará ao Kai, com uma ajudinha de Anna Dark, é claro. E obrigado pelas reviews

**Misao Makimachi Oni 4 ever: **Pois é, sou muito má mesmo com meus personagens, já me disseram isso, mas fazer o que se Kai fica lindo sofrendo...e não se preocupe Voltaire e o Brooklyn vão pagar pelo que fazem à Kai e a Linda respectivamente. Obrigado pela review.

**Akai Tenshi: **Muito obrigado pela review, é a fic é meio Dark mesmo.

É isso, e me mandem reviews, por favor.


	4. Conte me suas tristezas

**Notas da Autora:**

Bem, aqui está o cap 4, e, só avisando, a personagem Anna Dark, foi feita para e por Littledark, OK? Espero que gostem!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap 4 'Conte-me suas tristezas'**

Kai estava andando pelas ruas da cidade, com as mãos no bolso da calça, olhava para baixo tristemente, não sabia bem para onde ia, mas não queria ir em casa, também não havia por que ir para casa...

Foi quando viu uma cafeteria, estava com sede e com frio, então resolveu entrar e tomar um chocolate quente...

"Que frio lá fora..." Disse entrando e fechando a porta

Kai se sentou numa mesa e começou a olhar o menu, resolveu comer uma fatia de bolo com chocolate quente.

Foi quando alguém que estava lá sentado, tomando sua bebida notou o recém-chegado no lugar e resolveu dar um oi...

"Oi Kai, tudo bem?" Disse o ser misterioso, alegremente.

"Olá, nossa você me assustou, não a havia notado aí Linda." Cumprimentou educadamente Kai "Sente-se vamos!"

"Está bem obrigada!" Disse ela colocando sua xícara sobre a mesa, e sentando-se na cadeira na frente a de Kai "Então como tem passado? Não o tenho visto muito essa semana, não tem ido as aulas..."

"A sim, é que estava doente..." Mentiu, afinal é que estava doído demais, para se levantar da cama, seu avô havia pegado pesado demais... _'Mas é normal afinal, essa semana é o aniversário da morte deles...' _pensou

"Aqui está seu pedido Sr, tenha bom apetite!" Disse a garçonete entregando o pedido de Kai, uma fatia de bolo de morango com chocolate e uma xícara de chocolate quente.

"A professora de Português marcou um trabalho... um texto de dissertação, a apresentação em oratória tradicional, e tudo individualmente..." Disse ela tomando um pouco de sua bebida, que Kai deduziu ser chá quente.

"Que saco..." Kai diz bebendo de sua bebida "Odeio português..."

"Eu também, principalmente quando ela manda apresentar na frente de todas as turmas do mesmo ano que nós..."

"O QUE? NA FRENTE DE TODAS AS TURMAS!" Grita Kai Engasgando seu pedaço de bolo ainda não engolido.

"É eu não disse?" Diz Linda, Kai responde abanando sua cabeça negativamente. "Opa, desculpa, mas você não gosta, porque?"

"Pergunta idiota...porque é um saco!" Diz, parecendo chateado.

"Eu não acho..." Diz Linda

"Você é doida?" Fala Kai confuso

"Não, por que? Não posso gostar disso?" Diz ela confusa

"Pode, mas é esquisito..." Kai fala para Linda

"Eu não acho..." Diz ela tomando seu copo que descobriu-se que era mesmo chá.

Kai e Linda conversavam muito animadamente, mas em outro lugar, havia 2 pessoas que falavam sobre esses 2...

"Linda, Linda, cadê ela que droga, saio por um minuto e ela já foge..." Diz o garoto de cabelos alaranjados, muito nervoso.

"Calma irmão..." Dizia uma garota de cabelos castanhos

"Calma irmão, calma irmão, olha aqui Anna, você não sabe de nada do que nós dois passamos não tens o direito de se meter na situação entre Linda e eu, está bem?" Disse Brooklyn pegando no pescoço de sua irmã e forçado-o para faze-la obedecer.

"Tu-tudo bem..." Disse ela com dificuldade para que seu irmão soltasse seu pescoço.

Brooklyn soltou seu pescoço e pôs no chão, claro que Anna não gostou muito do que fez, e logo fez algo para se vingar

"Shad, pega!" Disse apontando para Brooklyn.

"O que?" disse ele antes de ser atacado pelo cachorro que pulou em cima dele até ficar sentado em cima de Brooklyn, foi nesse instante que o jovem ruivo sentiu algo entre ele e Shad...

"Shad, não você fez cocô em mim!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai e Linda iam saindo do lugar estavam depois de pagar a conta, ainda estavam conversando...

'_Mas o que é isso, meu coração bate tão rápido, por que não para, que droga...' _pensava Kai confuso e nervoso por estar confuso...

"Então você quer ir aonde Linda?" Perguntou a ela meio sem jeito.

"Não sei..." _'Na verdade qualquer lugar desde que seja com você bem longe de casa...'_

"Então vamos assistir um filme? Olha tem um cinema aqui em frente" Disse assinalando com o dedo o cinema.

"Claro qual filme?" Perguntou Linda

"Bem pode ser qualquer um, escolha." Disse gentilmente

"Bem então está bem...vejamos...pode ser..." Pensava vendo os cartazes de filmes "Esse, O Grito" Escolheu apontando com o dedo o filme

"Tem certeza? É de terror..." Perguntou, ela apenas abanou a cabeça afirmativamente e se fazendo de corajosa.

Kai e Linda compraram os ingressos do filme e se sentaram nas primeiras duas cadeiras da terceira fileira da esquerda. Bem perto do centro e da fileira da direita.

Eles começaram a ver o filme, mas logo viram que não eram tão assustador quanto pensavam, para Linda era bem mais, e para Kai bem menos...

Mas teve um momento que os dois acharam muito assustador, tanto que viraram ao mesmo tempo suas cabeças para não verem.

Mas nessa hora, os dois que estavam de olhos fechados abriram, e começaram a se olhar, rapidamente os dois enquanto fechavam os olhos foram aproximando seus rostos mais e mais até que...

Bem quando Kai percebeu a posição que estavam (já com suas bocas encostadas) se assustou e acabou por sair correndo do cinema, deixando Linda sozinha sem entender nada.

Kai corria desesperado para não sabia onde, mas agora entendia ma coisa, o que sentia, mas o problema e que tinha muito medo disso...

Kai corria muito até chegar na frente de sua casa, estava com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto pesar naquele assunto, e agora ainda mais ao saber que lhe esperava, pois seu avô já o havia visto chegar, agora tinha que entrar...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pois Linda depois do filme resolveu ir-se, mas no caminho acabou encontrando a sua amiga Anna.

"Ola Linda, onde estava, meu irmão está muito nervoso quer ver você já..." Dizia a garota com seu cachorro.

"Bem eu decidi dar ma volta e encontrei Kai...a gente conversou, foi ao cinema, mas..."

"Mas o que?"

"Bem quando eu vi, estávamos nos beijando, acho que eu o amo, mas quando ele percebeu saiu correndo apavorado...acho que ele não gosta de mim..." Disse ela meio triste.

"Eu sei, pelo jeito você não agüenta mesmo meu irmão, mas deixa isso pra lá, nem eu mesma agüento, mas isso foi estranho, o Kai também moveu para te beijar?" Perguntou a garota

"Bem, sim, mas..." Não pode continuar pois foi interrompida.

"Então ele também corresponde aos seus sentimentos, não se preocupe, eu vou investigar para você amiga!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

Oi gente, finalmente fiz esse capitulo, já tenho planejado o próximo, mas terão que esperar um pouquinho por ele ok?

Agora respondendo aos reviews

**Akai Tenshi: **Você acha? Bem não planejo fazer nenhum triângulo amoroso com a Anna, bem porque talvez já tenha com o Brooklyn, Linda e Kai, se é que pode se chamar assim, ok vou fazer o possível para encher de dark ok? Valeu pelo review

**Misao Makimachi Oni 4 Ever: **Sim ela é bem mais legal do que Brooklyn, o que você esperava ele deve ter ficado abobado depois de tanto porrada que levou do avô...esse já mais comprido ta bom pra você ou quer maior e não, não é pedir demais. Obrigada pelo seu review.

**Littledark:** Sim a Anna vai ajudar, você viu, to fazendo como me sugeriste lembra? Espero que tenha gostado, obrigada pelo review.

Bem é só, e por favor me mandem reviews bonzinhus comigo e eu ficarei muito feliz tá bom?

**BJOS!**


	5. Investigando, percebendo a verdade

**Almas Gêmeas**

**Cap 5 Investigando, Revelando, percebendo a verdade...**

**Warning: **Aviso, este capítulo é um pouco mais pesado que os outros, mas espero que gostem mesmo assim, para não brigarem comigo, aviso desde já...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai chegava em sua casa, amargamente, não gostava daquilo, mas infelizmente, tinha que o fazer.

Kai chegava até seu quarto, estava tudo escuro, tão negro, tão triste, igual a sua alma...

-Linda... desculpe eu, eu não sei o que deu em mim...- Disse para o ar, começando a chorar, foi quando ouviu a porta bater.

-Olá Kai, onde foi? Sabe que não pode sair assim, eu vou te castigar, fique no quarto, melhor, eu vou te trancar aqui, vai ficar aqui até eu decidir te deixar sair, para você aprender...- Kai não respondeu apenas baixou sua cabeça.-ótimo, logo eu volto para te castigar.

-Sim, vovô...- Disse amargamente quando seu avô saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

-Que droga... DROGA! Tudo está, está tão confuso, minha mente, minha vida, TUDO! Estou me cansando disso, quero sair daqui, quero descansar, se eu não soubesse que não posso, que tenho que ficar aqui e ser punido pelos erros que cometi... é o meu destino, não posso muda-lo, mas vou... descansar, pelo menos não sinto nada disso, não existe nada disso... em meus sonhos...- Disse dando um sorriso cansado e se deitando na cama, para dormir durante quanto tempo durasse, aquilo era a única coisa boa em sua vida, a única que tinha certeza de acontecer, a única que podia se encontrar e ser feliz com ela... –Linda...- Murmurou antes de cair no sono...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que droga, eu não acredito nisso...- Disse uma ruiva angustiadamente, enquanto comia um Mc Lanche feliz, numa mesinha.

-Oi amiga! O que aconteceu? Por que está com esta cara?- Disse Anna chegando na mesa e se sentando na frente de Linda.

-Kai... você tinha razão, eu gosto dele... mas... mas...

-Mas o que? Não diga que...

-Ele não gosta de mim...

-Por que diz isso? O que houve?

-Estávamos nos beijamos... mas dae do nada ele se levanta e sai correndo... Hai, eu tenho mesmo muito azar no amor...- Diz Linda, dando um suspiro em seguida.

-É muito estranho... mas diga, você que chegou nele para beijar?-

-Não fomos os dois...

-Então ele se aproximou também... hm... vejamos, os dois estavam de olhos fechados nessa hora?-

-Sim...

-E nessa hora ele abriu, fez uma cara de assustado e saiu correndo?

-Urrum.

-Então eu vou investigar! Isso parece medo! Mas por que medo? E se ele retribuiu o beijo, é sinal que ele te ama também, mas por que ele saiu correndo? Já sei!- Diz batendo com a mão direita fechada na esquerda, aberta.

-O que foi?- Pergunta Linda, confusa.

-Eu vou investigar!-

-VAI o que...- Diz Linda engasgando com seu refrigente que estava começando a tomar...

-Investigar! E não se preocupe, eu vou descobrir tudo! Está claro que ele tem problemas, e não quer contar, talvez seja só medo, ou não goste de você, mas eu vou descobrir TUDO! Prometo amiga!- Diz Anna animada.

-Está bem... "Ainda acho que ele não gosta de mim... mas quem sabe, eu posso estar errada... tomara..."

-Bem, eu vou indo! A melhor hora é agora!- Diz saindo correndo.

-Boa sorte! "E muito obrigada... minha amiga..."

Anna ia correndo até a casa de Kai, sabia onde era, já passou pela casa dele antes, e o viu entrando, mas uma coisa que tinha se esquecido, era da segurança do lugar...

"como vou passar por aqui?" Pensou Anna, olhando em sua volta, até que vê uma tampa de esgoto ao seu lado. " Será que..." pensa olhando o quintal de Kai "Sim, tem um ali dentro! Agora já posso entrar! E vejamos na casa, como vou entrar? O tubo de ventilação! Claro toda mansão tem uma, e a de Kai não era exceção.

Então Linda entrou no esgoto, caminhou, até que viu uma outra tampa, então a abriu e saiu dali, com muito cuidado para que não a vissem.

"Agora eu entro no velho e sempre útil tubo de ventilação..." Diz indo rapidamente até lá "Pronto agora estou dentro da casa! É só eu achar o Kai..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kai, está na hora, tire a roupa e deite de bruços...- Diz um velho com uma maleta na mão.

-Sim, vovô...- Obedece Kai, fazendo o que o velho manda.

O avô de Kai batia cada vez mais forte, até que se cansou do chicote, e passou para a faca...

Foi desenhando pequenos riscos nas costas de Kai, até tirar suas cueca, e cortar sua entrada, fazendo-o sangrar mais do já estava.

-AAAAhhhh! Grita Kai ante a dor, mas ao ouvir isso, seu avô apenas riu.

Depois de ficar ali com a faca alguns instantes, Kai, amarrado, na cabeceira da cama, todo roxo, e sangrando, seu avô decidiu vira-lo para cima, este o obedeceu com muito pesar, pois estava muito dolorido, Voltaire, depois de machucar o dorso de Kai com o porrete, pegou a faca, e cortou, lambendo o sangue, com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

Kai se segurava para não gritas, aquela sensação era horrível, sentia seu avô descendo a língua sobre seu corpo, seguindo o caminho do sangue.

"Ele está descendo muito, será que ele vai..."

Pescou ao sentir seu avô descer até sal região comprometedora, sua entreperna, quando chegou lá, o maior tempo de Kai se tornou realidade, seu avô o enfiou seu "Pirulito" na boca, e começou a chupa-lo, como se fosse um verdadeiro pirulito.

-Aaaaaaahh, vovô, pare!- Gritou Kai, ao sentir-se invadido.

-Calma, estou saindo...- Disse com voz calma, chegando até ser carinhosa, de uma maneira cínica.

Voltaire começou a subir, mordendo o peito de seu neto, beijando seu pesoço, até chegar em seu rosto, onde o beijou, pequenos beijos em suas bochechas, Kai sentia-se sujo, com tudo isso.

Então foi que Voltaire fez a pior coisa que podia fazer, ele entrou bruscamente na pequena e já sensível entrada de Kai, que gritou todas suas forças, nunca sentira uma dor tão grande, nem em nenhum dos castigos do mesmo que o castigava agora.

Voltaire continuou entrando e saindo, até que a entrada de Kai ficou machucada, e este já tivesse perdido a voz, mas Votaire continuava com seu ato, piorando cada vez mais até que Kai não resistisse e desmaiasse, tempos depois Voltaire parou...

-Esse é o seu castigo, meu neto, e vá se acostumando, vai piorar cada dia mais, e lembre-se, é o que você merece pelo que fez...- Disse desamarrando Kai saindo do quarto.

Por detrás de tubo, escondida num tubo de ventilação, Anna, via tudo, o ato, os lençóis manchados, Kai inconsciente na cama...

Anna, saiu dali, ainda chocada e um pouco confusa, "o será que o velho quis dizer com aquilo?" se perguntava.

Caminhou até chegar em frente a cama de Kai, vendo este dormir...

Passou-se um tempo, Kai foi acordando e sua vista borrada logo deu espaço para a garota confusa que jazia a sua frente.

-O que você faz aqui?- Perguntou quase inaudivelmente, ainda não tinha recuperado sua voz completamente.

-Não ouvi bem, mas deu pra entender... hm, vim te investigar, mas só nisso aqui, já descobri muita coisa, e aí, vai me contar mais detalhes, ou ta difícil?- Pergunta Anna.

-É... está bem... mas só por que viu tudo isso...- Diz começando a explicar, Anna ouviu atentamente.

-O QUE!- Gritou ela, logo sentindo sua boca tapada por Kai.

-SHhhh- Cale-se ou vão te ouvir...

-Tá bom- "mas acho que isso explica por que saiu correndo quando beijou Linda, ta trauamtizado, tem medo de outras pessoas, talvez por medo que o machuqem tanti quanto seu avô, talvez seja por medo de machucar, falta de confiança em si mesmo ou em outras pessoas, de qualquer jeito, é tudo culpa de seu avô por enfiar minhocas na cabeça dele, esse cara é tão ruim quanto meu irmão, maldito seja..." pensou a garota, na forma da escultura de "O Pensador" mas em pé.

-É... então, não me dizer por que veio aqui me investigar?-

-É... por que Linda precisava saber se você a ama ou não, e por que saiu correndo daquele jeito, entende?-

-Sim...-

-Então... a ama?-

-Sim...- Disse ao pensar por uns segundos...-Mas...

-Kai, entenda, seu avô está errado, já pagou o que devia, está mentindo para você por que tem raiva do que aconteceu, mas entenda, ele que precisa aprender a perdoar, e agora, ele tem que pagar suas dividas, você pagou as suas, está na hora de ser feliz, com a pessoa que ama...- Diz ela interrompendo a Kai.

-Tem razão, talvez, de qualquer jeito molestar-me foi a gota d'água, ele vai me pagar, vou contar tudo a polícia, eles vão saber o que fazer, a coisa certa a fazer...-

-Sim, mas tem que ajudar Linda a ficar livre, para ficar com você, ara ficarem juntos, para serem felizes...-

-Hm, o que me explique melhor...-

-Bem, sabe...Linda- começou a explicar- Mais do que isso, só Linda pode de contar, agora a única que posso fazer é te mostrar onde deve ir, a força que ela irá tirar para de libertar deve vir de você, não de mim, entende? Você sofreu tanto quanto ela, só você pode dar-lhe coragem, só você pode ajuda-la...-

-Entendo, é porque somos, almas gêmeas...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Olá Linda, como está se sentindo?- Perguntou um certo ruivo em cima de uma ruiva

-Está doendo...-

-O que? Mas agora que está começando, você vai pagar tudo que me fez, sua cachorra, vai pagar por ter me traído, prostituta maldita...- Disse ele com ódio.

-AAAAAhhhhh, pare, está me machucando, pare Brooklyn...-

_(continua...)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora:**

E ae? Espero que tenham gostado, sei que ficou um pouco pesado, Lemon, Rape, uns palavrões. hehe Espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim, hehe, o próximoa cho que será o último...

Agora as reviews:

_Littledark:_OILittle-chan!Tadinhu do Voltaire, esse safado tem que sofrer, e muito, hehe, espero que tenha gostado desse também, a Anna ajudou muito hoje, apareceu bem mais do que o de costume, espero que tenha gostado/ _Misao Makimachi Oni 4 ever:_ OI! Bom acho que te respondi nesse capítulo, se não diga que eu te respondo no próximo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse cap.../ _Akai Tenshi: _Olá Tenshi-sama! Que bom que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse também...

Bom, é isso, e mandem-me reviews Please!

**!BJOS!**


	6. Almas Gêmeas

**Almas Gêmeas**

**Cap 6 Almas Gêmeas**

**(presente para a Littledark)**

* * *

-Olá Linda, como está se sentindo?- Perguntou um certo ruivo em cima de uma ruiva

-Está doendo...-

-O que? Mas agora que está começando, você vai pagar tudo que me fez, sua cachorra, vai pagar por ter me traído, prostituta maldita...- Disse ele com ódio.

-AAAAAhhhhh, pare, está me machucando, pare Brooklyn...-

* * *

-Para onde vamos Anna?- Perguntou correndo, logo atrás da amiga sua amada.

-Para a casa de Linda, onde mais?

-Avisar a polícia eu acho...

-Hmf, eles não podem ajudar em nada, vamos cuidar disso nós mesmos!

E continuaram a correr até uma casa de madeira perto do campo, ela não era muito grande, mas Kai achou que parecia aconchegante, mas algo lhe dizia que apenas parecia...

-Vamos entrar logo!- Lhe disse Anna.

-Sim- Asssentiu Kai _–"Linda espere vou te ajudar a sair dessa!"-_

Então entraram na casa, Kai estava com medo do que Brooklyn estaria fazendo com Linda, gostava muito dela não suportaria se a perdesse...

-Não se preocupe Kai ela vai ficar bem, com sua ajuda ela vai ter uma nova vida...-Disse Anna vendo o quanto apreensivo Kai estava. Tentando lhe acalmar.

-NÓS vamos começar uma nova vida Anna, NÓS...-Kai disse, Anna ao ouvir isso sorriu, em seguida ficando séria e começando a subir a escada junto com Kai.

Enquanto subiam as escadas já podiam ouvir fracos gritos de dor, e risadas de satisfação, Kai e Anna ficaram ainda mais sérios.

-Diga de novo por que resolveu não ligar para a polícia- Pediu Kai.

-Por que enquanto estávamos na nossa antiga cidade resolvi chamar a polícia para ajudar, mas Brooklyn os ouviu e parou o que estava fazendo e escondeu Linda, que estava machucada, em um lugar onde a polícia não acharia, e não achou, assim a polícia pediu desculpas e foram embora, depois disso Brooklyn a tirou de onde estava e continuou, sendo que na semana seguinte já estavam aqui nessa cidade...

-Entendo... mas e você, ele nunca fez nada com você?

-Sim... mas parou quando encontrou Linda, ele diz que ela é mais gostosa do que eu...-Disse meio triste, Kai concluiu que aquilo deveria ser doloroso isso para ela e resolveu parar de perguntar.

Então chegaram ao quarto de onde vinham os gritos, se esconderam al lado da porta para não serem vistos, Kai ficou do lado esquerdo da porta, e Anna no lado direito.

-E agora?-Perguntou Kai sussurrando.

-Você tem que ir lá e dar um murro na cabeça dele para ele ficar inconsciente, eu não tenho força para isso, mas se você fizer, tiramos Linda de lá, a levamos para um lugar seguro, e depois ela o denuncia e meu irmão vai preso, certo?-Sussurrou ela em resposta.

- OK Vamos lá!- Disse ele procurando algo para dar na cabeça de Brooklyn.

Procurando pelos arredores, conseguiu achar um caso grande de porcelana, o pegou com cuidado, ele estava cheio de areia então apenas tirou as plantas de mentira que estavam nele e se colocou de novo onde estava antes.

Sempre ouvindo os gritos de terror e risadas diabólicas assustadoras de Brooklyn, junto com sua voz pedindo que ela grite e gema mais e mais, então, contaram a até 3 e decidiram agir.

-Agora!- Kai disse para si, correu em silencio o mais rápido que pode e bateu com o vaso na cabeça de Brooklyn com tudo, o que fez o pobre do vaso quebrar, a cabeça de Brooklyn sangrar, e ele desmaiar.

Depois disso Anna saiu correndo para ajudar Kai a colocar uma roupa em Linda, e saírem dali.

Kai estava com ela em seus braços, Anna estava com algumas roupas de reserva para ela.

Linda estava desmaiada, mas parecia até melhor do que esperavam, levaram-na para a casa de Kai, seu avô estava se arrumando para sair em uma viagem de negócios, então não iria prestar muita atenção para Kai, pelo menos não até a viagem acabar, mais até lá, a vida de Kai, Linda, e até a de Anna estariam resolvidas, ou melhor do que estava hoje pelo menos...

Kai chamou um médico para cuidar dos ferimentos de Linda, e recolher umas amostrar de esperma, provas para incriminar Brooklyn, eles não eram burros... pelo menos não mais...

Linda finalmente estava acordando depois de um dia inteiro dormindo, abria os olhos com um pouco de medo, Brooklyn a amedrontava muito...

-Como se sente?- Kai perguntou da forma mais doce e gentil que podia fazer.

-Ka-Kai? É você mesmo?-Perguntou, estava ficando feliz em saber que Kai estava ali, com ela.

-Sim... sou eu...-Kai disse no mesmo tom de antes.

-AH Kai!-Ela o abraçou forte, com medo dele desaparecer como uma miragem no deserto, e começou a chorar no ombro do garoto –Eu estava com tanto medo, tanto medo...

-Eu sei... eu na verdade eu também estava...-Disse ele num tom meio triste, a abraçando.

-Por que?

-Por que... a muito tempo, eu cometi um erro terrível, fiquei bravo com meus pais, e acabei pegando a arma deles e...-Não conseguiu completar a frase.

-Os matou?-Linda adivinhou o final, Kai assentiu que sim.

-Meu avô nunca me perdôo depois disso, e sempre me castigava, das piores maneiras que você pode imaginar...

-Entendo... Uma vez um rapaz que gostava de mim me beijou contra minha vontade, eu não o correspondi, nem tive forças par me retirar do beijo, Brooklyn viu e desde então ele... ele...

-Entendo...

-Somos mais parecidos do que pensamos...-Riu nervosa Linda.

-Sim... almas gêmeas...-Disse rindo e depois ficando mais sério no final.

-Eu sei...

Eles estavam aproximando seus rostos lentamente, logo, virando um apaixonado beijo de amor...

* * *

-Ai Shad, tomara que aqueles dois estejam se resolvendo...-Falava Anna com seu cachorro enquanto caminhavam por um parque.

-Au Au!- O cachorro lhe respondeu correndo para longe e fazendo com que ele e sua dona se separassem.

-Shad!-Gritou enquanto corria atrás de seu cachorro –Você está aí... cãozinho levado...-Disse quando achou seu cachorro junto de outra cadelinha, uma Samoieda branca, um pouco maior que Shad.

-Lana! Droga! Ela sempre me foge...-Disse um garoto de cabelos escarlate e olhos cor azuis muito claros. Ele foi direto para a cadela Samoieda, acariciando seus cabelos.

-É sua?-Perguntou Anna.

-Sim, o nome dela é Lana...-Respondeu o garoto sorrindo -E o meu é Tala-Se levantou e estendeu a mão para Anna apertar.

-O meu é Anna, e esse aí é o Shad -Diz apertando a mão de Tala.

-Parece que eles se gostaram...-Tala diz olhando seus cachorros que se cheiravam mutuamente seus traseiros.

-É mesmo... amor a primeira vista acho...-Comentou a garota sorrindo, soltando a mão de Tala.

-Eles não foram os únicos nisso...-Tala fala olhando para Anna.

-O que?

-alguém já te disse que você parece uma deusa sorrindo?-Diz ele num tom galanteador, Anna fica vermelha.

-Não... nunca...- Diz ruborizada –Você também parece um modelo...

-É por que eu sou... Venho da Rússia, lá sou muito famoso... -Comenta sorrindo –Mas quer dar um passeio para nos conhecermos melhor? Junto com nossos cães, lógico...

-Seria um prazer...- Depois disso pegaram a coleira de seus cachorros e começaram a andar pelo parque, falando sobre suas vidas, as coisas se gostam.. e outras coisas...

-Você é legal... Comenta ela depois de muito tempo de conversa

-Você também... nana-chan...-Diz ele -Então, nos vemos amanhã?

-Sim, e não esqueça das revistas que saiu!- Depois de se despedirem cada um foi para um lado, gostaram muito um do outro, assim como seus cachorros.

* * *

-Linda... eu te tenho que te dizer algo...-Kai começou nervoso - Ya tyebya lyublyuFalou em russo.

-Kai... Kimi o ai shiteru –Respondeu Linda –Também te a amo Kai...

Kai sorriu, seguido por Linda, então se beijaram, mais demorado que o primeiro, mais apaixonado que o primeiro...

Depois que se separam ficaram ali na cama, abraçados, por muito tempo, até que Kai decidiu falar algo:

-Linda... você vai denunciar Brooklyn? Vai mandar prende-lo?-Perguntou meio sem jeito.

-Acho que sim... Com você aqui comigo tenho forças para isso...

-Eu nunca vou me separar de ti novamente Linda... não posso mais viver sem você...

-Muito menos eu...

-Juntos para sempre?

-Sim... concerteza...-E se beijaram novamente, nunca se cansavam disso.

* * *

Já se havia passado 2 meses desde aquele dia era o dia de decidir se Brooklyn riria ser preso ou não, haviam passado muito tempo naquele tribunal, o júri estava decidindo o destino de Brooklyn.

Tempos depois, eles saem, o Juiz os manda dizerem a que conclusão chegaram, um deles se levanta com um papel para dizer isso.

Todos ali estavam nervosos, queriam que aquilo acabasse logo, que Brooklyn fosse preso e pagasse o que deveria, principalmente Linda, Kai e Anna.

Brooklyn estava nervoso, com raiva daquilo, achava que depois do que a Linda lhe fez, tudo que causou a ela era merecido.

-E o juro condena o réu em Culpado da acusação- Diz o homem de terno do Júri que estava em pé –E com uma pena de prisão perpétua, com chance de condional depois de trinta anos.

Todos comemoraram, menos Brooklyn que foi levado para a prisão, logo, todos saíram do tribunal, Kai e Linda de mãos dadas, sorrindo.

-Agora só faltava sermos livres e ficarmos juntos, já que estamos num apartamento só para nós, podemos finalmente sermos verdadeiramente felizes...-Comenta Linda para Kai.

-É sim –Respondeu Kai em seguida se beijaram, na boca.

Anna foi direto correndo para um carro estacionado, um rapaz a esperava lá.

-Olá amor, com foi?

-Meu irmão foi condenado a prisão perpétua.

-Sinto muito...

-Não sinta, ele mereceu-Diz dando um beijo na boca dele –E como foi seu dia?

-Muito chato, não estavas comigo...

-Docinho...- E se beijaram de novo.

Quando se soltaram viram duas pessoas andando para perto deles.

-Olá, como vai indo o namoro vocês?-Perguntou Kai que chegava de mãos dadas com Linda.

-Muito bem... Anna é maravilhosa...-Respondeu Tala.

-Que bom! Amiga, mereces o melhor!-Disse Linda feliz.

-Eu sei, por isso estou com Tala, ele é o melhor homem da Terra!

-Não tanto quanto Kai... –Respondeu se agarrando em seu namorado.

-Muito melhor que Kai. –Anna se agarrou em Tala também.

-Você também é a melhor pra mim Linda –Disse Kai abraçando Linda, que estava abraçada nele. –Você é maravilhosamente Linda em todos os sentidos. Te amo

-Te amo –Se bejaram apaixonadamente.

-Pois és minha Deusa, amor...-Disse Tala a Anna, sua namorada –Eu te amo.

-Te amo também-E se beijaram, os dois casais ficaram muito tempo assim, até que resolveram se separar.

-Juntos para sempre Ana?-perguntou Tala.

-Sim, juntos para sempre...-E voltaram a se beijar.

-Kai... nunca vamos nos separar não é?- Perguntou Linda

-Não, nunca, somos almas gêmeas, uma vez juntos, unidos por toda a eternidade.

-Sim, pela eternidade... meu amor...

**Owari! **

* * *

**Notas de Kaina:** Meu Deus do céu! Que melosidade! Nunca fiz um capítulo tão meloso assim antes! Mais espero que gostem disso, e que tenham gostado deste último capítulo. n.n

Foi dedicado a Littledark, e presente de natal também pra ela também!

Mandem reviews e digam por favor!

Visitem meu fotolog: http: (duas barras) liberanime (ponto) nafoto (ponto) net

**!BJOS!**


End file.
